Lost Memories
by Blackcat509
Summary: What lengths would you go to, if you couldn't remember what had left you missing and in a coma. For SG1 they would do anything. Finally updated, sorry for the long break. Chapter 14 up.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Memories

"SG1, you have a go. See you in 5 days." General Hammond watched his favourite team head up the ramp and disappear through the Stargate.

"Yeah, see you later General." Colonel O'Neill answered as he stepped onto an alien planet, several thousand light-years from Earth and General Hammond.

"O'Neill, shouldn't you have said that before we stepped through the gate." Teal'c didn't understand the point of talking to someone who couldn't hear you.

"Yeah, probably." Not wanting to linger on the subject he began talking to Daniel. "So Danny, for once we don't have to travel miles for you to look at some rocks."

"Not rocks Jack, artefacts, and yes, they are right here, so go set up camp so I can start the translation."

"Okay then, Teal'c you and Carter go and do a perimeter sweep. Head out towards the tree line and make sure everything looks quiet. Any disturbances and you let me know. I'll set up camp here with the ever cheerful Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Yes Sir." Major Carter couldn't help but smile at her CO mocking Daniel as she and Teal'c headed towards the tree line. Silently Teal'c followed the Major as they walked, until they both abruptly stopped. "Teal'c, do you hear something?"

"Indeed I do Major Carter. It sounds like a high-pitched whistling."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Carter then reached for her radio and keyed it. "Colonel, we may have found something."

From his position at the ruins Colonel O'Neill could see that his 2IC had stopped dead in her tracks, as had Teal'c. "What is it Major?"

"I'm not sure, it sounds like whistling, but really high pitched."

"OK Major, stay put I'm on my..." At that moment a bright light ripped across the sky and all four members of SG1 crumpled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Hammond walked into the control room, holding several folders. "When is SG1 due to check in?"

"45 minutes ago Sir." Walter looked up quick enough to see the look of irritation flash across General Hammond's face, to be quickly replaced by one of concern. _Why do they always do this? Can't they just keep in touch like other SG team._

"Okay, dial P3Y 957. Bring up the M.A.L.P. camera and lets see what's going on." The grating sound indicated the gate beginning its dialling sequence and the gentle, red light emanating from the stone ring signalled the chevrons locking in place. As the image came up on screen, it revealed an almost identical one to the day before, with the exception of the two tents that had been set up towards the right edge of the M.A.L.P.'s panning capability and the deep, black scorch marks on the ruins around the Gate. "SG1, respond." The General waited a moment then began again. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, please respond." Another moment. "Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, can anyone hear me, please respond." He waited another moment and then turned to Walter, "Pan the camera again, lets see if we can spot them." After five minutes of panning the camera left and the right and back again, the General sighed and stood up straight.

"Sir, it is possible they are injured and unable to respond."

"Yeah, call SG6 and Dr. Fraiser to the briefing room, I want to know what's happened to SG1."

Janet was in her office, staring unhappily at the medical reports sitting on her desk when the com system sprung to life insisting she and SG6 report to the briefing room immediately. As she stood and left she couldn't help the brief smile that brushed her features at her reprieve from her paperwork. Janet was the first to arrive in the briefing room and was greeted by General Hammond. Instantly she could tell something was wrong, the General's expression was tight with worry.

"Sir, what's wrong." She could see he was about to respond when SG6 walked into the room.

"Everyone take a seat." He waited until the room had gone still and took in the five expectant faces sat before him. "24 hours ago SG1 was dispatched P3Y 957, just over an hour they missed there scheduled check-in."

"With respect Sir, it's SG1, have they ever actually made a scheduled check-in." Colonel Barnes' comment made everyone in the room smile and even relieved some of the tension on the General's face.

"That may be true Colonel, but when we checked the M.A.L.P. camera, it showed that the tents had been set up, but SG1 were nowhere in sight and wouldn't respond on the radios. However, more worryingly there were at least two scorch marks on the ruins that were not there on the previous images the M.A.L.P. sent back. These could have been from staff blasts, or some other form of energy weapon. SG6, I want to know what has happened to SG1. You will be taking Dr. Fraiser with you in case they have been injured and are unable to respond." He paused a moment for Colonel Barnes to address his team about how he wanted them to act, knowing they had been injured on their previous mission. While the Colonel finished he addressed the petite doctor sitting in front of him. "Doctor, if SG1 are not there and Colonel Barnes says there is a possible trail to follow I want you to accompany him. SG1 had a hard mission on Netu and this was meant to be an easy trip for them, however knowing SG1 they have found trouble in some form or another, and I think they will probably be in need of the infirmary if, no, when you find them." He turned back to the members of SG6, aware that Colonel Barnes had been listening, so now knew that Dr. Fraiser was going with them. "SG6, Dr. Fraiser you have a go, be in the gate room in 30 minutes. Dismissed"

"Yes Sir." The salute came from all five officers in the room, simultaneously, and they all left to get kitted up and, in Janet's case, retrieve a large medical bag from the infirmary. 25 minutes later General Hammond stood in the control room as he watched SG6 and Janet Fraiser step through the gate to begin their search for SG1.

As Janet stepped out on to the stone steps at the base of the Gate. She felt dizzy and disorientated and felt her legs buckle under her. _Crap. _Certain she was about to hit the ground she was surprised when Lieutenant Fisher caught her and gently lowered her down, letting her rest her back against the gate its self. When her head began to clear she noted that Lieutenants Brooks and Ryan were also sat on the ground, looking rather pale, and Colonel Barnes standing at the DHD, examining the immediate area.

"That was rougher than I remember." Janet was surprised by how steady her voice was in comparison to how she felt.

"Yeah, it was rough, worse than I've ever felt going through." Colonel Barnes seemed pretty confident in his judgement and Janet couldn't help but think,_ if Sam was here she would be theorising what could possibly have caused it and Colonel O'Neill would be telling her to shut up. _The though made her smile internally, knowing if the circumstances were different she would be grinning outwardly, possibly even laughing. She stood and made her way over to the two tents that stood just at the edge of the ruins. Poking her head inside both she noted that they were completely empty. Stepping back she watched as Colonel Barnes barked orders at his team and two of them left, heading towards the tree lines.

"Doctor what do you make of these scorch marks." Barnes was crouched down next to what could only be described a dilapidated wall. Janet knelt down next to him and after a moment she ran her finger tips over the blackened mark.

"It looks like a shadow of a person."

"Damn, that's what I thought." He reached up and keyed his radio. "Brooks, Ryan, you found anything?"

"Yes Sir, they look like shadows of two people, one's shorter than the other, but they look like they were running, the shorter one looks kinda like its being dragged by the bigger one." The radio went quiet and Janet couldn't help but speak her mind.

"Sam and Teal'c." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What doctor."

"I think we found them, the shorter shadow sounds like Sam, and the one here, it's crouched down, like it's examining something."

"Dr. Jackson."

"Yes Sir." Janet couldn't help it, her mind was running through all the possible scenarios that could have led to this.

Once again Colonel Barnes reached up and keyed his radio. "We're bugging out of here, NOW."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since SG1 had gone missing on P3Y 957, and after reading the reports of SG6 and Dr. Fraiser, General Hammond had called the President and after much discussion the four members of SG1 had been pronounced MIA presumably KIA. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Telling Jacob, his life-long friend that his daughter was missing presumed dead, would be the hardest conversation he was going to have for a long time. His resolve finally winning he walked down to the control and instructed Walter to dial the Tok'Ra. As he stood watching he couldn't help thinking that the chevrons were taking longer to engage, and then a thought hit him, something Major Carter had said so many times in briefings, _Time is relative to how we perceive it._ He waited patiently as the fourth chevron engaged and then, prematurely the wormhole engaged.

"Unauthorised off-world activation." Walter's voice was equally shocked as Hammond felt_._

"We have no teams currently off-world, are you receiving an IDC?"

"Yes Sir." His voice was hesitant. "It's SG1 Sir."

"WHAT? Send a M.A.L.P. through now, I want a visual on that planet ASAP, and get Dr. Fraiser up her now."

Ten minutes later Siler had a M.A.L.P. rolling up the ramp and the petite doctor had joined the General in the control room.

"What's happening Sir?"

"SG1's IDC just came through from P3Y 957."

"God, have they radioed through?"

"No we couldn't raise them."

Walter interrupted both the General and Janet by telling them that the probes camera had come online and was displaying an image. Everyone was slightly taken aback by the image displayed. It showed Colonel O'Neill lying on his side and Dr. Jackson propped up against the wall that Janet had looked at the previous time she had been through the gate. Curiously both men were lying over the scorch marks that she had suggested were shadows, and more worryingly both men were deathly white.

"Sir, I believe the Major Carter and Teal'c will be lying near the tree line." She could she the confusion registering on the Generals face and promptly explained her theory. "The other two shadows that I suggested may have been Teal'c and Major Carter were near the tree line."

"Walter get SG6 and SG11 up to the briefing room." He then turned to the woman stood next to him. "Dr. Fraiser, you and the two teams are going back to that planet and bringing our people home."

The briefing was exactly that, brief. The two SG teams and Dr. Fraiser were kitted up and a med team provided four stretchers. Colonel Barnes once again led his team through the gate as did Major Hawkins for SG11. Janet was sandwiched in between the two SG teams, apprehension filling all her senses. The trip seemed smoother this time and all nine SGC personnel were quickly covering the immediate area and Janet checked both Dr. Jackson's and Colonel O'Neill's pulse.

"They're alive."

"Okay, get them onto stretchers and prepare to move out through the gate. Doctor head out that way with Lieutenants Fisher, Brooks, Ryan and Loeder." They set of at a light run and quickly reached the unconscious forms of Teal'c and Major Carter. Both were lying on their stomachs, Sam slightly behind Teal'c. Curiously Teal'c was holding onto the Majors collar as through he was trying to keep her upright and drag him with her.

"They're both alive, lets get them out of here now." Janet's voice was steady and calm, not betraying her inner turmoil at seeing her best friend lying on the floor in front of her.

Within 15 minutes Janet barking orders at her staff and all four members of SG1 were placed onto beds while Janet ran through their vitals and did a brief examination. It was several hours later when Janet knocked on General Hammond's office door.

"Sir."

"Come in doctor, take a seat. How's SG1?"

"They're all comatose Sir. No external or internal injuries, brain waves are normal, they're all in a coma. I have no idea how to help them."

* * *

I may be able to upload another chapter or two today, I'm babysitting until midnight so will probably write then. Hope you are enjoying this. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

She was exhausted. Looking at the clock she saw it said 11:00pm, Janet had worked for 48 hours straight after SG1 had been found. All four were unconscious, their pupils weren't reacting to light and they weren't responding to stimuli in their limbs, the only good sign Janet could find was that they were all breathing easily, with no irregularity's. She knew there was nothing to do to wake them, but still, she sat at her desk, constantly at hand if one of them was to wake up, or worse, something else go wrong. _One minute, just close your eyes for a minute and then you'll feel better._ Janet crossed her arms and rested her forehead against them, and closed her eyes.

Confusion was the first thing to run through his mind, he knew he was in the infirmary, the bleeping machines told him that. His eyes felt like glue when he tried to wrench them open, breaking his normally calm and composed mental state with one of fear. When he prised his eyes open he could see a small figure asleep at the desk in front of him.

"Dr. Fraiser." His voice was strained and quiet, however it was enough to disturb the sleeping woman. Her head shot up so fast she was surprised it didn't fly off. Rubbing her neck she began to look round, not see Teal'c watching her. When her eyes finally focused she flew off her chair and was beside Teal'c in a second.

"My god your awake, how do you feel?" Relief was flooding all her senses.

"I feel well Dr. Fraiser. Why am I and the rest of SG1 in the infirmary."

"Teal'c you've just come out of a coma."

"Dr. Fraiser, I do not believe that possible, my symbiote would have healed me."

"Teal'c I don't no what to tell you. You were found two days ago on P3Y 957 with the rest of SG1. You had been missing for two weeks. Do you remember anything?"

Teal'c paused for a moment before he said anything, then continued. "O'Neill ordered me and Major Carter to scout out to the tree line. Just as we reached the trees we heard a high pitched whistling. That is all I remember before waking up here." He paused and then looked at her with an questioning face. "Dr. Fraiser what are you doing at work at 4:00am? Your shift does not start until 8:30am."

"What." Spinning her head around she saw the clock. "I've been asleep for five hours." Shaking her head she turned back to Teal'c and saw him looking at his friends. "They're in comas to, I don't know how long it will last, or if they will wake up at all. But since you've woken up it seems like a good sign for the rest of them. Get some rest, I'm going to leave a message for General Hammond."

The General didn't even go towards his office, he headed straight for the infirmary. When he entered he saw Teal'c propped up in his bed, with Janet resting at his side. Teal'c saw him as soon as he entered and Hammond didn't hesitate in walking over. As he got closer he could see that Janet was fast asleep and reached to shake her shoulder to wake her up when Teal'c stopped him.

"General Hammond, let Dr. Fraiser sleep, she has only been sleeping for about an hour."

However without either men intending to, Janet woke up and groggily rubbed her eyes, when she saw the General she went to stand but the was told to sit and rest.

"Teal'c what do you remember?"

"Not much General Hammond. Major Carter and I were scouting out towards the tree line when we heard a high pitched whistling and then I woke here."

"That's it, nothing else. Son you were missing for two weeks and you don't remember anything."

"I apologise General Hammond, but that is all I remember."

"That's OK Teal'c. When Dr. Fraiser and SG6 found you, it looked as though you had been dragging Major Carter with you." At the sight of Teal'c's confusion, Hammond looked over to the doctor for an explanation.

"Erm, Teal'c, we found you and Sam lying on your fronts. She was slightly behind you and you were holding onto the collar of her jacket, as though you were pulling her along with you as you ran and trying to keep her on her feet at the same time. Teal'c does this bring any memories to the surface?"

"I am afraid not Dr. Fraiser. There is a form of kel'no'reem that may help me remember what my conscious mind has tried to bury."

General Hammond seemed to take this in a moment and then agreed. The lights in the infirmary were dimmed and candles were lit. Teal'c sat, cross legged on the bed and allowed himself to descend into meditation to help him remember.


	5. Chapter 5

He could see himself, stepping through the gate. Daniel Jackson crouching down to examine the ruins and O'Neill ordering Major Carter and himself to scout the tree line. He watched himself as he followed behind her and then stopped. He could hear the whistling, deafening in the silence. He listened to Major Carter on the radio to O'Neill. That's when it changed. New memories filtered through. The bright flash in the sky and the movement in the trees. He could hear Major Carter scream, and turn to run. He watched himself follow her and watched her slip to the ground. He watched as he grabbed her by the collar and drag her to her feet as the headed back to the gate. Then the memories stopped abruptly and started again, just as suddenly. Flashes of a room, sensations of pain, a smell of burning, someone screaming and the overwhelming feeling of terror. He was pulled from kel'no'reem by Dr. Fraiser. She was stood next to him, her face filled with fear and concern.

"Teal'c can you hear me?"

"I can Dr. Fraiser."

"Good, are you okay?"

"I am well Dr. Fraiser. Why do you inquire?

"You were just yelling out as though you were in pain. Teal'c you've been trying kel'no'reem for over two days now, maybe it's time to take a break."

"I believe I have made progress Dr. Fraiser. I now remember what happened after Major Carter radioed O'Neill."

"Okay, wait, I'll just call General Hammond. Save you having to tell us twice." Janet rushed off towards the desk and asked for General Hammond. He arrived within minutes and allowed Teal'c to re-tell his memories.

"Do you know what you and Major Carter saw, that made you turn and run."

"No, I just remember her screaming and the running. I believe it was her screaming in the flashes of memories I have recovered."

Subconsciously Janet shuddered, drawing the attention of both men.

"Doctor are you OK, you haven't left the infirmary for over 4 days." The General rarely showed his concern for the doctor, but he could see exhaustion written all over her face.

"Sir, I'm fine. It was just the thought of Sam screaming. I've seen SG1 in a lot of bad ways but I've never heard anyone of them scream."

Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Doctor, go to your quarters here on base, get some rest." He could see she was about to protest but a coughing from the one of the beds dragged their attention away from the doctor. While the General couldn't quite place who had woken, Janet was walking straight over to one of the beds.

"Sam, sweetie can you hear me?"

"Janet?" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"Here, try and drink something." As she said this Janet held a straw to her best friends mouth, and Sam greedily sucked down the liquid. "Slowly, slowly." Janet then drew the straw away from Sam's mouth allowing her to talk. General Hammond and Teal'c had joined them and were both looking relived at seeing the Major awake. "Sam, how do you feel?"

"Groggy, kinda like I've been drugged. How did I get here?" Janet quickly explained the situation and Sam let her head fall back against the pillow behind her.

"I don't know what to tell you I don't remember anything, and..." Sam froze, and the three people stood around her as they watched her eyes roll back into her head.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Oh God, Janet, I think I'm gunna be sick." No sooner had the words escaped Sam's mouth, Janet had pulled a bucket under Sam's chin. There was nothing in her stomach to throw up so all she could manage was dry heaves. When she finally stopped, Janet ran a hand over Sam's back in soothing motion.

"Sam, I want to take some blood from you okay, just to make sure everything is okay. Do you have any idea what just happened."

Sam's face was the colour of chalk when she looked up to the three people stood round her bed. "I'm not sure. It was like a memory, similar to ones I get from Jolinar, except all of us were there. I remember being cold and in pain." Her voice broke on the last word and tears ran down her face. "Oh God Janet, why can't I remember, why?"

"It's okay Sam, try and get some sleep, you'll feel better after I promise." Sam settled on her side and was trying to pull another blanket up over her body when a hand reached out to stop her.

"Allow me Major Carter, your hands are shaking." Teal'c gently pulled the thick blanket up over her body and then left her to sleep, rejoining Hammond and Janet.

"Sir, I don't know what to tell you. It could be because both Teal'c and Major Carter have Naqahdah in their blood. We know that we have to give them a higher dose of sedative to knock them out. This may just be another reaction to that factor."

"Well what about her reaction. She nearly passed out again, and besides Teal'c hasn't remembered anything without meditation."

"The human brain can react differently for every person in the same circumstances. It maybe the Daniel and Colonel O'Neill will wake up any time from now to the end of the month. I just can't tell Sir."

"Okay, inform me when Major Carter wakes up. I want her to brief me on what she remembers and if anything else comes to her while she's asleep."


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm bored, so so so bored._ Major Carter was sat on her bed in the infirmary, under the watchful eyes of her best friend. Three days ago she had tried to sneak out to get her laptop and a cup of blue jello. Janet hadn't been in the infirmary at the time so she had changed into the sweat pants and top that had been retrieved from her locker so she was more comfortable. Teal'c had been in kel'no'reem and that coast had been clear. At 6:30am the base was deserted, so entering the kitchen behind the commissary had been easy. The next stop had been her lab and when the door swung open and she saw non other than Dr. Janet Fraiser stood there, waiting, Sam had screamed. This had brought a smile to the good doctors face who had escorted her patient back to the infirmary where she now sat. Very, very bored.

Looking around she saw Daniel and Colonel O'Neill, still unconscious and deathly pale. She stretched her legs and was about to stand up when a voice rang across the infirmary.

"Don't even think about Sam."

"I wasn't going to leave, I just wanted to sit with them." She tried hard to sound like an innocent child, just as the Colonel had showed her. However she couldn't hide the slight muscle twitch at the corner of her mouth that indicated she was lying. A trait Janet knew all too well.

"No, Sam. That may have been what you were going to do for the moment but as soon as I turn my back you would have shot of that seat and fled the infirmary."

"But Janet, I've been awake for five days and I feel fine. Teal'c can leave. He's only been awake two days longer than me."

"He didn't throw up for the first three days he was conscious, or have nightmares or have a blood test come back showing he was sporting a virus. You've had all that and a high temperature. So for now you are staying in here."

"But..." Janet cut her off before she could try to argue.

"No buts Sam. I'll run another blood test and tomorrow, if it's clear I will_ consider_ letting you leave. Try that meditation Teal'c taught you. We still don't know what happened to any of you."

"Fine." Sam's tone was defeated, but she couldn't manage to sound angry at the doctor.

Sam pulled her legs up so they were crossed under her body, and then placed her hands on her knees, palms up. Then she relaxed every muscle in her body and slowly cleared her normally cluttered brain, focusing only on what she wanted, the memories from P3Y 957. Slowly they came, stepping through the gate, Daniel being mocked by O'Neill, her and Teal'c walking, then the memories Teal'c had told her about ran through her mind. She had remembered them after a couple of attempts at mediation. They had been just as Teal'c had told her. They had stopped, she was talking to the Colonel and then she saw something, a pair of eyes, and snapping jaws. She screamed and ran. Teal'c's feet were pounding the ground behind her and then her foot caught on something and she fell. She could feel her jacket being grabbed and her body being been pulled up and her feet trying to hit the ground below. Then there was blackness and the memory that had made her throw up spun in her head, but this time took on a different form. Her dad was there, telling her to be calm and that it would all come in time. His hand was out stretched to her and when she reached to take hold of it he placed a small round disk there instead.

The meditation was broken and Sam was trying to stand. Janet had gone to her side after hearing her friend begin to stir. Poor Sam didn't know she had been meditating for over 6 hours, time can bend when your mind is that relaxed but Janet had begun to worry, even though Teal'c had said everything was fine.

"Sam sit still, are you OK, you've been sat there for hours."

"What? No Janet I'm fine, but I've got it now, I know what to do." Honestly Janet wasn't sure if this meant a way to prevent the Goa'uld from attacking Earth, a new astrophysics breakthrough, the cure for the common cold or that she had remembered what had happened to SG1. "We've got to call the Tok'Ra." _Like that clarified anything. _

"Okay, Sam, I need you to slow down. What have you worked out and why do we need the Tok'Ra, are they the ones who took you?" Janet's voice was slow but had an air of authority in it. By now Teal'c had joined the two women and seemed equally confused.

"What no, I saw a Tok'Ra memory device, my dad handed it to me. That's what I saw."

"Major Carter are you saying that while you were meditating, you saw your father hand you a Tok'Ra memory device as an aid to you remembering what happened to us on P3Y 957." Teal'c's voice was calm, not betraying his inner excitement that they have finally had a breakthrough in finding out what happened.

"_YES_" Sam was exasperated, it had taken what seemed like hours to get her friends to understand what had happened and what her idea was, but finally they had understood.

"I'll call General Hammond." Janet was still slightly confused, Sam said she need a the Tok'Ra device and in the end that was good enough for her.

It was half an hour after General Hammond had made contact with the Tok'Ra when three of them finally strolled through the gate and were ushered into the briefing room where, Hammond, Janet, Teal'c and Sam waited. Aldwin entered flanked by two other members, in his hand he was carrying a small box.

"The Tok'Ra memory recall device you requested." He didn't seem to concerned with pleasantries, he just handed the box to General Hammond and then addressed Major Carter. "Your father wishes he could have delivered the device in person but he is currently on a mission. He did say you would be capable of using this without Tok'Ra supervision." These seemed to be his parting words as he and his two companions quickly left, having re-dialed the gate.

"Well that was short and sweet." General Hammond seemed as utterly taken aback as the rest of them. It was only when Sam began coughing that the silence was broken by Janet who insisted on re-turning her to the infirmary where she could be monitored.

When the General reached the infirmary to see how everything was going he could hear two raised voices, both female.

"Sam, I don't care what you think, you can try it later after you have had some rest."

"Janet I won't be able to rest with the fact that my memories could be at my finger tips and you won't let me recover them. I can rest after."

"No, you're blood results came back and you still have a virus in you system. You need to rest, the memory device isn't going anywhere."

"Janet, I need to do this. Now."

"Sam, I am your doctor and at this moment I can order you do as I say, and as your doctor I am ordering you to get some sleep."

Having walked into the infirmary and seeing both women at a stalemate at this stage of their argument decided to step in before they both lost their ranks for fighting. "Major, you know better than to disagree with Dr. Fraiser. I suggest you get an hours rest and then I'm sure Dr. Fraiser will allow you to attempt the memory recall device."

"Yes Sir." Both women looked equally irritated that neither had won the argument but complied with his orders with Sam lying down on her side and Janet putting the gold disk in her pocket.

The hour dragged slowly for Sam but it was over soon enough. Sam was sat up Janet walked over to her holding the disk in her hand.

"Look, Sam. I'm sorry for being mean earlier. I just, I'm worried about what you'll remember. I'm worried that it will do something to you, remembering what your brain is trying so hard to hide and I'm a little worried I'll lose my best friend."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared but I need to do this."

"I know." With this said Janet handed the disk to Sam who, in turn pressed it against her temple and winced as it penetrated her skull. Sam then pulled her legs up underneath her and closed her eyes

focusing her thought on her missing memories.

Janet was concerned, she had been from the start. Sam had been meditating for over an hour and was still sat in the same position. Her eyes were flicking form side to side as though she was in REM sleep, but Janet just knew there was something wrong. She was watching her friends every move when her doubts were confirmed.

Sam's face had been covered in a sheen of sweat and every muscle in her body had become tense. Janet was just approaching when she heard her friend cry out and then start convulsing and rolled of the bed. Janet was there in an instant holding her friend firmly by the shoulders calling for her nurses.


	7. Chapter 7

The nurses swarmed around Janet and her patient. Hands slid under her shoulders and legs and Sam was lifted onto a flat bed, her legs and shoulders being held down until the convulsing stopped.

"All right get me some Lorazepam, and a new IV. I want a CT scan STAT and call General Hammond." Janet follow the bed as Sam was wheeled into the scanning room.

Teal'c had just been returning to the infirmary as Sam was being wheeled out and couldn't seem to get Janet's attention. He was concerned for his friend but knew there was nothing he could do but wait for the doctor to return. Teal'c instead went and sat in between Daniel and O'Neill, quietly talking to them, hoping the words would sink into their unconscious state and bring them to the surface.

"Daniel Jackson, O'Neill, I hope you will wake soon. The SGC seems oddly quiet without you. Major Carter and myself have been trying to remember what happened but with little progress. I do not wish to worry you but Major Carter has just been wheeled away by Dr. Fraiser, but I believe she will be well again soon." Teal'c hadn't heard the General walk down the corridor and stop at the entrance to the infirmary. "I wish you both to wake soon."

"Any change in their condition." Hammond didn't mention the vigil Teal'c had been holding, having not heard much of what happened.

"There has been no change General Hammond."

"Okay, where's Dr. Fraiser?"

"She was with Major Carter, I believe she was being taken for a CT scan."

"Oh, is she okay, I thought the doctor had called me down here because one of you had remembered something."

"Actually General, its about Major Carter." Neither men had seen the doctor walk into the infirmary and both sported worried faces at the woman's statement.

"Doctor, what happened?"

"Sam was using the memory device and after an hour she collapsed and started convulsing. I've just run a CT scan and the results came up clear, but she will be unconscious for a while." Janet paused to let both men take this in but then continued. "Also Dr. Jackson's and the Colonel's bloods came back and I believe that the virus in their systems is what's keeping them in a coma."

"But you said that Major Carter had the same virus in her system but she is conscious."

"Yes Sir, but I believe it to be another factor of her changed blood work up. The Naqahdah could be circumventing the virus' effect to keep her unconscious. I think once Daniels and the Colonels bodies fight the virus of naturally or we make a vaccine they should wake up." As she finished speaking Sam was wheeled in, the memory recall device still on the side of her head. As Janet went up to remove a hand reached up to stop her.

"Janet, leave it, please." Her voice was groggy and quiet. The doctor didn't get time to respond, General Hammond spoke first.

"Doctor, I thought you said she would be unconscious for a while."

"She should be asleep." Once again Janet reached to remove the disk from Sam's temple and was once again stopped.

"I want to try and work through the memories while I'm awake."

"Major are you sure that is a good idea?"

"No, but it's killing me, not knowing what happened."

"It's a shame someone can't walk into your mind and help you find those memories and stop you from passing out again." Janet's strange comment was taken literally by Teal'c.

"You speak of ren'shal'tac, Dr. Fraiser."

"I d..do?" The young doctors face had turned to one of complete confusion as had the two other officers in the room.

"Yes, ren'shal'tac is the sharing of minds, it allows one to enter another's mind and travel through their memories with them. It was done by the Jaffa priests many hundreds of years ago."

Sam was intrigued, and her curious mind couldn't help but ask questions. "Do you know how to do this ren'shal'tac Teal'c?"

"Sam, you are not going to try anything at the moment."

"Indeed I do Major Carter. It was once spoken to me by Master Bra'tac many years ago. At his instance I tried it and succeeded."

At this moment the com system sprung to life and requested General Hammond proceed to the control room, leaving Janet, Sam and Teal'c.

"So, Teal'c what do you have to do for ren'shal'tac?"

"Sam, NO. You have just had a seizure and now you want to try some other Jaffa memory technique. No, you need to rest."

"Janet..."

"No. I will consider it after you have slept for several hours."

"Fine, I surrender." With that Sam dragged a blanket up over her legs and closed her eyes. Knowing that Janet would dim the lights to allow her to sleep and then leave to pick Cassie up, so she waited. Her patience paid of once her friend left and she was left alone in the infirmary. Checking the coast was clear she padded down the halls towards Teal'c's room. Knocking and then pushing the door open she could see he was alert and watching her intently. His question, though, was not what she had expected.

"Major Carter, why do you only have socks on your feet?"

Looking down she laughed. "Janet thought having no shoes would keep me in the infirmary." Pausing she ran through her question in her mind when Teal'c abruptly told her why she had come to see him.

"You wish me to help you in ren'shal'tac."

"Yes."

"Dr. Fraiser would not be happy with this."

"Yeah, I know that, but as much as I love Janet, I need to know. I can't stand this, the not knowing."

"I concur with you on this fact Major Carter and will help you with the meditation after you have been cleared by Dr. Fraiser."

"Oh come on Teal'c. You can't be telling me that you aren't dying to know as well, and with the memory recall device it would make things so much easier wouldn't it. It brings memories to the surface." By Sam's judgement he took very little persuading.

"Very well Major Carter, but may I suggest we enter your brain as you have less memories than me. You have been alive a shorter time than myself."

"Sounds good. Okay, what do I do."

"Sit opposite me and cross your legs under you, the way I have taught you." She sat down and crossed her legs, but she could see on Teal'c's face she had done something wrong. "You must be within arms reach Major Carter for the connection to be made." Slowly he watched her shuffle forward until their knees were touching. He the gently reached out and placed his hand on her chest, just over her heart. "Now begin the meditation technique I showed you and are minds will link together."

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are the best ;) Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

His body felt like led, he couldn't move. _Well this is just peachy. _Trying to open his eyes he saw the dull grey walls of the infirmary. The lights were dim which meant it was sometime during the night. Finally having the strength to pull himself up onto his elbows he took in the scene.

"Hey Jack."

"Daniel, what we doing here?"

"Don't know, only just woke up."

"Keep your voice down. We don't want Fraiser coming out here and telling us to go to sleep. Or worse, attacking us with one of her needles."

Daniel couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. A fit only made worse by the horrified look on the USAF Colonels face.

"I said keep it down."

"She's not here Jack."

"Oh right, that's okay then." Jack then sat bolt upright in bed, looking around.

"What is it?"

"Where's Carter and Teal'c? They were with us on P something something or other."

"P3Y 957, and yeah they were, but I don't remember coming home. Do you?"

"Ahh damn. What those damn snake heads do to us this time."

"I don't know. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Erm. We stepped through the gate. You were looking at some rocks and I was mocking you." The Colonel smiled fondly at the memory, much to the annoyance of the archaeologist in the next bed. "Then I sent Carter and T to sweep the tree line and after a few minutes she radioed and then I was here. 'Bout you?"

"Yes, but I remember watching them walking and then them both stopping."

"Carter screamed."

"And then she started running and..."

"Teal'c went after her and she...

"Fell, she fell and Teal'c went to help her..."

"And that's it. I woke up here."

"Yes, same here." The tag team of working through memories ended there and the two men continued to stare blankly at each other, not liking the fact that it felt like their brains had been messed with. "So where are they?"

"Well Carter _was_ in here."

"How can you tell?" Daniel couldn't keep the irritated tone out of his voice as he watched Jack reach over and to the next bedside table and pick something up.

Handing it to the younger man, realisation flooded through him.

"Blue jello." Both men couldn't keep the irony out the statement at the simple indication that the Major had been there.

Jack continued his explanation. "Also the sheets on this bed are all crumpled and if you look over there to that cabinet." Jack pointed towards a looked glass cabinet containing controlled drugs, such as morphine and oddly, a pair of military boots. "Those look to small to be any man's boots. Not to mention the fact that good ol' doc Fraiser probably put them in there in a vain attempt to keep Carter in the infirmary."

"Well clearly it didn't work." This seemed to signal the end of their conversation as, until Dr. Fraiser came in the next morning bot men slipped in and out of sleep.

It was 7:00am when Janet walked into the infirmary, to be greeted by Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson.

"Hey Janet."

"Morning Doc." Both men greeted her almost at the same time. Jack couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched the normally calm and controlled doctor, as her eyes widened to match that of an owls'.

"Your awake."

"Good observational skills."

Quickly regaining her calm demeanour, Janet walked up to the two men after having called General Hammond.

"So Doc, what we doin' here?"

"Erm Sir, I'm not sure how to tell you this but you've been in a coma for a week. Both of you have. And before that you'd been missing for two weeks on P3Y 957." Both men shared an equally dumbstruck look.

"Oh." This was all the Colonel good grind out, before adding, "so where's Carter?"

Now it was Janet's turn to look confused. She looked across to the bed next to the Colonel's as her face flushed with irritation. "Damn it Sam." This was all she could get out before a Texan accent called across the infirmary.

"Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson. It's good to see you awake."

"Good to be awake Sir, what we missed?"

"Not much, what do you remember before you woke up here?"

"Not in the mood for small talk, huh Sir." The General couldn't help but smile as he watched O'Neill and Daniel repeat their story.

"It's no different to what Sam and Teal'c have said, with the exception of the flashes Teal'c saw and the eyes and teeth Sam remembered." Janet seemed to be talking to herself while the rest of her company listened. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Colonel O'Neill.

"And back to my previous question, where is the good Major?"

This brought all attention back to Janet as three faces looked at her expectantly.

"I have an idea Sir, I think she will be with Teal'c."

"Doctor." Hammond couldn't hide the confusion in his voice.

"She'll be trying that ren'shal'tac, against my orders."

"Erm, excuse me, two ex-coma patients here. Ren'shal'tac?"

"Doctor go to Teal'c's quarters here on base, Colonel, this will all be explained in time." With that both the doctor and the General left, leaving the tow patients in the care of the nurses.

Dr. Fraiser was the first to enter Teal'c's room. She could smell the burnt down candles that had started to going out one by one, leaving the room in near complete darkness. However the light coming in through the door and the reaming candles cast the figures in the room in enough light for Janet to see what she was doing. Carefully she bent down next to Sam. She was sat, crossed legged, her knees touching Teal'c's, his hand over her chest. As Janet reached out and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, her body went rigid and then she crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Hammond instinctively reached out to catch the doctor as she fell.

* * *

Okay, I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow, I've got a ton of history course work to do for my final grade. Yay, was General Haig failure at the battle of the somme, gunna be so much fun (extreme sarcasm).Your reviews mean so much to me, so once again, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, you guys are great.


	9. Chapter 9

He was more than surprised to see the doctor in front of him fall to the ground. He didn't usually deal with this kind of situations, normally he would leave it to the doctor who had just collapsed. His instincts made him reach out and break her fall, then after lying her on the floor he reached and pulled the phone off the wall and dialled the infirmary. He was watching Major Carter and Teal'c in their meditation when the doctor on the floor began to stir.

"Dr. Fraiser, are you okay?" The only response he got was a groan. "Dr. Fraiser." This time her eyes flickered open and tried to focus on the General in front of her. Her head was pounding and the whole room was spinning.

"I've been better." Hammond was concerned by the doctors pale skin and the fact she slurring her words. Before he could do anything further a medical team arrived and the General was pushed away, allowing Janet's staff to treat their boss. Hammond followed the gurney towards the infirmary after having called a security team to watch Teal'c and Major Carter. By the time the bed was pulled up Janet was sat up and being fussed over by her staff.

"I'm fine, honest, just give me some painkillers for this headache and I'll be fine."

O'Neill couldn't help, now the doctor would now he felt. "Ahh yes, nurse Williams, get the doctor some painkillers in a nice big syringe with the biggest needle you have in here." If looks could kill, Colonel O'Neill would have been a bloodied pulp on the floor.

Daniel was the next to speak up, asking the obvious question that hadn't been asked by either he or the Colonel. "What happened too you?"

"I'm not sure." General Hammond had been the only witness to what had transpired so briefly explained, leaving everyone slightly confused.

"So what about Sam and Teal'c?"

"The best I can guess is that this ren'shal'tac is working, and their minds are linked."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam had felt the connection be made, then she had been lying on her back on P3Y 957. Teal'c was already stood next to her and when she went to stand she saw herself walk through the gate, with the rest of her team.

"Well this is a bit odd."

"Indeed it may seem odd, but this is how ren'shal'tac works."

"So what we follow our selves and see what happens."

"Indeed." They walked in line with their memory of what had happened and when they reached the tree line Sam walked closer, desperately trying to see what had scared her so much. As the whistling began she ventured closer, and was shocked by what approached. The eyes had been there, as had the jaws, but more than one set. Hundreds of pairs of eyes glared out at her, slowly advancing on her position. Teal'c was stood beside her, equally as disturbed. The bright and painful flash of lightening brought them from their fears as they watched themselves and Daniel and the Colonel collapse to the ground. That was when they both watched new events unfold. Hundreds of creatures poured out of the forest and surrounded the four members of SG1. They were raised above the heads of the natives and carried away. All they could do was follow.

"Teal'c, how come if we were unconscious, can we be seeing our memories of what happened?"

"Even when the mind is unconscious it is still aware of what is happening around it."

"Oh, so for over two weeks, even if we were unconscious, the memories are still there. So are we going to see all two weeks of our memories?"

"No, we will only see your memories and what your mind was aware of around you. If the team was split up then we will only see what happened to you."

"Okay, but does that mean we are going to be in ren'shal'tac for two weeks, because I don't thin Janet will be best pleased if we are."

"I am unsure Major Carter, I have never participated in this practise for a long period of memories." The answer didn't make Sam feel much better, but decided to go with it and see what happened. They continued to follow the creatures, for want of a better term, through the woods. They had been walking for what felt like an hour, neither saying anything about the predicament they had been caught up in until a large structure appeared in front of them.

"Erm, Teal'c. Does that look a little like a scientific research building, or is that me."

"Indeed it does."

"I get the filling we are the experiments."

"Indeed." Teal'c's sombre answer did nothing to dispel the fear growing in the pit of Sam's stomach.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I have only just updated this, I haven't been able to come up with a descent idea until now and I'm still a little unsure about it. Once again thank you for all the reviews, it make the writing worth it. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Colonel O'Neill couldn't be more confused. First, he'd been told he'd been missing for two weeks, Second, he'd been in a coma for just over a week, Third, they had no idea why this had happened, and then just to top it off, his second was taking part in some sort of mind squishing with Teal'c. He couldn't be more confused.

"Run this by me again." The Colonel was desperate to find out what had happened.

"Jack, Janet has told you what she knows four times, you can't keep asking her to go over it again and again." Daniel was clearly irritated by his constant questioning. "And any way, I don't think Janet is up to telling you anything at the moment." As both men looked across to the bed next to them, they could see Janet's chalky face and half closed eyes. Daniel couldn't help the thought that ran through his head,_ she looks terrible. _Both Jack and Daniel knew that she wouldn't have been getting enough sleep, never mind eating while she had been taking care of SG1.

"I'm fine, trust me." Her protests fell on deaf ears, as her staff were as dogged as their boss, always making sure the patient was well, and taking no notice of their arguments.

"You don't look it Janet, and we don't even know what happened to you."

"Yeah, well that's my job. If you want it, you can have it. Next time someone comes through the gate with an alien in tow, or one of you with a new, crazy illness. I'll call you guys." Both men were surprised by the doctors statement.

"Look doc, get some sleep. I doubt anything is going to in the next few hours. I'm ordering you to get some sleep."

"Colonel..."

It was Daniel who stopped the impending argument. "Janet. Listen to him. You look like hell." He could see that she wasn't up to arguing and could tell that she knew it, so instead settled down to sleep, just as a nurse came and injected both the archaeologist and the Colonel a sedative sending them both off to sleep. Jack could swear that Janet Fraiser fell asleep with a smile on her face.

General Hammond was concerned, two of his officers were taking part in a Jaffa mind connecting technique and, said technique, had then knocked his CMO unconscious. He had finally come to a decision, he'd contacted the free-jaffa and Master Bra'tac was on his way to Earth. Standing in the control room he watched as the wormhole engaged and the iris was unlocked, spiralling back on itself to reveal the rippling, blue puddle. The General made his way down to the gate room to great the Jaffa master.

"Hammond of Texas."

"Master Bra'tac, it's good to see you again."

"Indeed." Looking around the room, the warrior grew concerned when he couldn't see Teal'c. "What has happened, where is Teal'c?"

"Teal'c is currently taking part in a meditation technique called ren'shal'tac with Major Carter." The General felt the knot in his stomach tighten when he saw the Jaffa's eyes grow wide.

"I do not believe it is wise that he attempted the ancient form of ren'shal'tac without guidance. Why has he endeavoured on such a campaign?"

The General guided Bra'tac towards Teal'c's quarters and explained what had happened to SG1. As they stepped inside the room Hammond noted that the Major and Teal'c hadn't moved an inch. When Hammond told the warrior about Janet being knocked unconscious when she reached to check their pulses, Bra'tac became even more concerned.

"I do not believe that to be possible. On Chulak, when a warrior or priest touches someone in ren'shal'tac, they are pulled into the memories as well, their minds bridging with the others already linked. I do not know what is happening to Major Carter or Teal'c, and I know of no way for them to be released from the meditation from outside the connection. They are, as the Tau'ri would say, on their own."

**Sorry for the long wait between updates. I buried under a ton of revision for my GCSE's in a month and mum was in hospital recently. Just for those of you who have been reading my 'Trusting your friends' fic. I am part way though chapter 3. Sorry for not sending individual thank you's to all who have reviewed, but THANK YOU so much, I really appreciate it. XxX**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, feel free to send me flames, I deserve it and no excuse is going to change that, but here I go anyway. As of today (that being 14/06/13) I have finished my GCSE's so no longer have any revision and am on school holidays until September, so with all the revision out of the way I can write without worrying about failing. Oh yeah and I've broke my little finger on my right hand, just to add insult to injury (no pun intended!). Also still part way through chapter 3 of 'Trusting your Friends' just in case you any one is reading it.**

Teal'c was growing more and more concerned as he followed the aliens carting Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and himself inside a large, white brick building. Beside him he could see the Major growing more tense by the second, her crisp, blue gaze bouncing of everything in sight. The narrow corridors seemed devoid of life, except for their small precession, hollow sounding footsteps echoing of the walls. Directly in front of them a seeming dead end opened up into a large white room, containing several, what only could be described as surgical tables. The four unconscious forms were placed on tables, with each individual table being wheeled away in separate directions.

"Who do we follow?" These were the first words she had spoken since the building had come in view.

"We will have to follow you Major Carter. After all, these are your memories."

"Right." Teal'c almost missed the comment, her voice had been so quiet. Looking at the the young woman, he could see the tension in her face and, upon reflection he could hear the fear in her voice.

"There is nothing to fear Major Carter, you will come to no harm." When she looked over to him Teal'c felt his heart sink and his stomach tighten. Seeing the fear in his friends eyes caused him a great deal of pain.

"I'm not scared of pain, I'm scared to see what happened. Maybe Janet was right and I should have left the memories alone."

"If you had done so, you would have undoubtedly found away to remember another way. In these circumstances, you will not be alone through out the process of remembering." Her face seemed to soften at his words, clearly having some of the doubts lifted from her.

The corridors were thin, with barely enough space for the trolley. As they went deeper into the structure, the more intense Sam's worries became. Passing open doors she could see several other patients strapped down to tables with instruments hovering over them or attached to their skin. Fear suddenly overwhelming her she asked Teal'c a question she had promised wouldn't pass her lips.

"Teal'c, if this gets too intense how do we end it, how do we wake up?"

"Very simply Major Carter, I need only place my hand over your heart to end the meditation. All you need to do is ask. However I do not believe that you will request this, as you will be left with unanswered questions, and I know from experience that this will not sit well with you."

"Thanks Teal'c."

Finally their trip through the alien structure came to a end with an unoccupied room, stocked with several instruments. The inert form of the unconscious Major was moved from the table on to a bed, where the aliens proceeded to strap her body down. After this was complete, several aliens began scanning her body with different instruments, bringing up details on many different screens around the room.

"I wish we could tell what they are saying, but I don't think even Daniel would be able to translate their whistling."

"Indeed Major Carter, this language is far beyond anything ever encountered by the Goa'uld."

At that moment one of the aliens found it appropriate to alter something on one of the monitors around the room and the high pitched whistling changed to a distorted, computerized version of English.

"OK, forget what I said before, I'm not so sure I want to know what they are saying." One of the aliens then reached it with a long, spiked arm and injected the prone form of Major Carter with a clear serum. Instantly blue eyes shot open and Sam watched her self begin to panic, as the same panic flooded her. _Oh God, whatever they did to me, I was awake for it._

**I know I don't deserve reviews, but you know you want too! XxX ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Teal'c, I'm not sure I can do this. Watching it knowing I was unconscious is one thing, but knowing I felt and saw everything that was happening around me, Teal'c I'm..." Sam froze, not knowing if she could continue the sentence, looked to Teal'c for comfort and reassurance. His warm graze met hers and instantly some of the terror bled away, giving her the ability to speak again. "I'm scared."

Instead of speaking Teal'c reached out and pulled the Major into a gentle hug, which was a before unseen gesture of the stoic Jaffa.

"You need not be afraid Major Carter, I will be here throughout the memories, of that I will promise you." In his embrace he could feel the tense muscles that ran across her shoulders and down her spine release a minuscule amount. He watched the top of her head until she pulled away and turned back to the occupants of the room. Teal'c couldn't help the surge of pride that he felt towards this woman, who despite her fears was willing to watch, to help himself, and the two remaining members of SG1 regain their memories of what had happened, even if it meant her own emotions being stretched to the limit. He wasn't ashamed of the comfort that he felt in trusting his memories and his life to someone he once would have considered a mortal enemy and was proud to consider her as a sister.

Knowing that Teal'c was there gave an enormous amount of comfort taking some stress off her frayed nerves. She could tell by the increasing chatter in the room that something was about to happen. Steadily the 'whistlers', as she had mentally dubbed them began removing her boots and cutting her jacket of her, until she was left with nothing but her black top and green BDU pants. _God I hope they aren't planning on taking any more. _She was incredibly relieved when the whistler put down the scissors it was wielding, although darkly amused at the thought of seeing what Teal'c's reaction would have been. Realising that she had been tuning out the talking around her, Sam tried to relax and listen and found she couldn't keep the grin of her face when she heard some of the colourful expletives she could hear coming from herself, but also coming from a near by room.

"I think that the Colonel is close by." Sam couldn't keep the smile out of her voice even if it was only for a moment.

"Indeed."

They were both quickly drawn out of their brief reprieve from the happenings of the room by the sound of a machine starting up. Upon closer inspection Sam realised that the machine was something akin to stryker saw, that would be used to open up a body after the individual had died to allow a post mortem. The whistlers in the room were trying to convince her to calm down and that the procedure wouldn't harm her.

"Won't harm me, your holding a saw over my chest preparing to cut me open and on top of that you expect me to be calm." Sam was watching herself scream at her captors, who seemed indifferent to everything around them. It appeared to be then that she realised that the Colonel was calling her name from the next room.

"Sir." The terror in her voice would be enough to set anyone on edge, never mind the Colonel who cared for her more than he was allowed to.

"Carter, what are they doing?"

"I think they're going to dissect me, Sir." When no response came Sam could see herself tense up and fear flood her already terrified features.

"Carter, relax. They won't have time to do anything before Teal'c and Danny bust us out of here, which should be any second now."

"Yes Sir." It was then that whistlers approached Sam's body and, with no regard for her clothes pressed the saw onto her chest.

Teal'c could see Major Carter visibly pale at the sight before her. Thankfully at this moment in the memory the Major had lost consciousness after letting out a scream of pain and terror, leaving the only sounds being the grinding of the saw against bone and the frantic voice of Colonel O'Neill, desperately trying to get a response from the his 2IC.

* * *

Janet awoke before both the other men in the infirmary and silently slipped off her bed and found a spare uniform in her office and changing into it before going to find the General and Bra'tac. Both men were seated in the Generals' office when the Doctor knocked on the door.

"Come in." The command was quickly followed as Janet entered the office to a see a slightly shocked General Hammond and a calm Jaffa Master watching her. "Doctor, shouldn't you be resting?" The question was asked with no irritation, only concern.

"I'm fine. Is there any word on Sam or Teal'c?"

"Unfortunately not, although I was just about to head down there to check on them personally, as Master Bra'tac would like to get a better understanding of what is happening. You're free to accompany us."

They hardly spoke during the trip towards Teal'c's quarters, until Master Bra'tac broke the silence.

"Doctor Fraiser, may I enquire as to what happened when you came in contact with Major Carter."

The question took Janet by surprise. "Erm, sure. When I touched Major Carters' neck..." As the Doctor tried to work through her memories of what happened, she was quickly assaulted by hundreds of images flashing quickly before her eyes, changing so quickly that she couldn't recognise any of them. Without realising it Janet had stopped in the corridor, causing both men with her concern.

"Doctor, is everything OK?" When no response came he asked again, once again receiving no response. Hammond was on the verge of calling for a medical team when Janet came back to herself, taking a stumbling step back, and raising her hand to her head. "Doctor, can you hear me?" His voice was calm but insistent.

"Sir?"

It was Master Bra'tac who stepped in. "Doctor Fraiser, can you describe what just happened?"

"It was strange, hundreds of images all at once. It ended up just being a huge blur."

"I have heard of this before, when the memories being shared through ren'shal'tac are intense. What I believe Doctor Fraiser has just experienced are many memories that are running through ren'shal'tac at an accelerated speed. You will be fine." The Jaffa's assurances fell on deaf ears as Hammond was carefully watching the Doctor to make sure she was OK and the woman in question was still processing everything that had happened. After a few minutes the group reached Teal'c's quarters only to find Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson stood in the corner of the room, both dressed in surgical scrubs.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Oh, Doc, General, Master Bra'tac. We were just keeping an eye on."

* * *

"Major Carter are you OK?" He could see her pale features and how her entire body was shaking slightly.

"Sure, just fine." She was mortified by what was happening in front of her, but something like a train wreck she couldn't look away. The whistlers had managed to make the Colonel O'Neill quiet, either that or he had just given up on getting a response from his second. "Teal'c why would they

want to do this."

"Major Carter, I have no knowledge of why they would want to examine your internal organs, much less remove them from your body."

* * *

"Perhaps trying to reach Teal'c will allow us access link they are experiencing." The Jaffa Master bent down in a way that shouldn't have been possible given his age. Reaching out, Bra'tac placed his hand on Teal'c's shoulder, only to freeze for a moment and the be thrown back against the wall. At the same moment Teal'c's hand dropped from Sam's chest into his lap and opened his eyes.

"Teal'c." He heard the echo in his mind from the woman sat across from him.

In her own mind Sam watched as the emotional rock that had been stood next to her disappeared, leaving here alone with her memories.


	14. Chapter 14

No sooner had Teal'c's eyes opened and he took the room around him in, he knew something was wrong. His task had not been completed and looking across to the woman sat in front of him, he knew something was wrong.

"Teal'c?" Forcing his eyes away from the woman opposite him, he was meet with the concerned faces of the rest of his team, General Hammond, Master Bra'tac and Dr. Fraiser. With his failure to respond to his own name, he was rushed of to the infirmary and all eyes turned back to the still form of Major Carter.

"So if T's awake, then won't Carter, you know, wake up too." After standing for a few moments more, O'Neill bent down and was about to shake his 2IC shoulder in an attempt to wake her up.

"Human, stop." The Jaffa's voice had the intended effect as Jack's hand froze in mid air and his head spun around to look him directly in the eye.

"Would you stop calling me _human_."

Ignoring Jack's last statement, Bra'tac continued as if there had been no interruption. "She is best left where she is. Her mind is strong enough to carry the ren'shal'tac on, on its own."

At hearing this, Daniel took a step away form Jack , due to the fact that he could almost see the anger rolling of him in waves. He was about to speak when General Hammond got there first.

"I'm not to happy about leaving one of my best officers unconscious and alone, going through what ever this is."

"Thank you." This was Jack's exasperated sigh.

"Trying to break the meditation prematurely could cause harm to Major Carter. Perhaps Teal'c will be able to shed some light on the situation."

"OK,lets go see Teal'c then." Their small precession was about to set off when Jack had a sudden thought. Not wanting any of his team to be left alone he realised someone should stay with Sam. "Daniel, stay here and keep an eye on Carter."

"Sure Jack."

As the trio entered the infirmary, they were assaulted by the loud arguing of Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser.

"Teal'c, I need you to sit down and let me run some blood tests on you, now will you stay the.."

"Dr. Fraiser, there is no need to run the tests on me, as I am well and do not wish it done. Allow me to return to Major Carter."

"Teal'c, please."

"Allow me to return to my quarters." Teal'c's voice had risen and he was now towering over the petite Doctor in a threatening pose, making her look a lot smaller than she actually was. It was Master Bra'tac who stepped in and prevented Teal'c from possibly harming Fraiser.

"Teal'c, you can do no good there, Daniel Jackson has remained to watch over her. Right now you need to calm down. Ren'shal'tac can change your moods if interrupted, you know this better than most." Seeming to take his advise Teal'c sat down on the bed and allowed his blood to be taken.

Leaving the two Jaffa to talk, General Hammond gestured for Jack and Janet to join him to find out what had happened after they left Teal'c's quarters.

"Dr. Fraiser, are you all right?"

"Yes Sir." Although her voice sounded steady and she tried to brush of what had happened, both men weren't fooled by her, knowing how intimidating it could be being threatened by Jaffa at an average height, never mind being the Doctors height.

"What happened Doc?"

"When we arrived at the infirmary, Teal'c started acting..." Janet hesitated, trying to find the best word to describe his actions, when O'Neill jumped in and supplied it for her.

"Bug-nuts, fit the bill Doc?"

"Well, yeah. He started trying to leave the infirmary insisting on having to return to Major Carter to help her. It wasn't exactly, what I would call coherent thought, Sir."

"It is the after effects of being pulled from ren'shal'tac." Without any of them realising it Bra'tac had joined their conversation, and when he spoke made the already-on-edge Doctor jump. Upon seeing the usually calm Doctor flinch at such a simple thing, Jack felt the need to let some of his irritability about the whole situation out on the Jaffa.

"You know, it's polite to announce yourself before you just butt into a conversation, with oh I dunno, maybe a hello or something to that effect. Also I've just about had it with your cryptic remarks and half ended explanations. So if you'd care to elaborate on how it is the after effects of ren'shal'tac I'd just love to know."

Just as the Jaffa Master was about to respond there was a loud yell and then a very feminine shout.

"Shit, Alison." Jack almost missed the comment form the Doctor as she rushed across the infirmary, to the curtained off bed where Teal'c was being seen by a nurse.

The three men hardly had time to respond as Teal'c pushed his way out of the curtain surrounding his bed, forcing Dr. Fraiser to the floor, where her head connected painfully with the bed next to her.

Jack watched what happened in slow motion, until he moved to stop his friend leaving the infirmary. He sensed Bra'tac follow him while Hammond went over to the Doctors side.

"T, buddy slow down." When he didn't stop, Jack turned on his best military command voice. "TEAL'C STOP, THAT'S AN ORDER." Finally getting his attention, Bra'tac took his cue to try and get through to the ex-first-prime.

"Teal'c, you cannot assist Major Carter in your current state, you will do no good."

"Yeah T, sit back down and tell us what's happening."

Sensing he wasn't going to be allowed to leave, Teal'c retraced his steps and sat back down on his bed and began retelling everything he had witnessed whilst travelling through Major Carter's memories.

* * *

Now she was alone, Sam felt the fear creep back into her soul at what she was witnessing around her. The whistlers had now returned her organs to her body and were in the process of regenerating her skin and, much to her relief, her shirt. Sam followed the trolley, as she was wheeled out of the sterile, white room and down several corridors. Hearing a muffled squeaking behind her she turned and was relieved to see her CO glaring at his captors on the bed behind her. Without her noticing, her own bed had come to a halt, however she had kept moving and now found her self stood in the middle of her own stomach. _Oh, this is just wrong_. Removing herself from her stomach she watched the whistlers unlock a door and lift her prone form off the bed she was currently inhabiting and dropped her to the floor in the new room. The process was then repeated with the Colonel, with the slight difference of him yelling choice degrading comments and threats at them and in return got the door slammed in his face.

"Well, that was just rude." Turning round he took the in the scene before him. Daniel had pulled Carter over to him and was gently trying to pull her back into consciousness, whilst rubbing his eyes with his other hand and Teal'c was sat in a corner meditating.

"Jack, what's going on? What have they done to her?"

"I have a vague idea Daniel. What happened to you and T?"

"They scanned my eyes with something, all I can see are floating dots." Daniel emphasised his point by rubbing his eyes again.

"They have yet to do any tests on myself O'Neill."

Jack was about to speak again but Daniel jumped in before he had a chance. "Jack what about you, what'd they do to you?"

"A whole lot of tests and scans and something to my vocal chords, I don't think they liked me yelling." Wanting to get all attention of himself, he drew the conversation back to Carter.

"What are her vitals like Daniel?" Watching the younger man check her pulse, Sam had a sudden urge to hold her breath and pray that she was alive, but realised it would be pointless as she was stood watching, however looking over at the Colonel, she could see that he had done the exact same thing.

"She's breathing fine and her pulse is strong." O'Neill visibly let out a breath at the news. "So do you know what happened to her Jack? Or what the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know what's going on, but if we don't call the SGC in a couple of hours, they will send out a rescue team. It'll be fine Danny."

"O'Neill, I do not believe that to be true. We have been here for three days already." Teal'c's solemn words got Carter thinking. _OK, if its been three days here, then does that mean I have been sat in Teal'c's quarters for that long or some time span that is less than three days. _Realising she was alone once again at the thought of Teal'c she tried to reach out with her mind to feel if he was around her_, _by trying to sense the naqahdah in his blood, but was left with the intense feeling that Daniel was in the room with her. Strengthened by the knowledge that Daniel was with her she turned back to the conversation in front of her.

"Jack, you didn't answer the question, what happened to Sam?"

Surrendering to the fact that he would have to answer the question no matter what he told them his side of the conversation.

"I was in the room next to Carter. Took me a while to realise because I was yelling so much, but when I did she spoke to me. She said that she thought they were going to dissect her." Jack had to pause as the memory of her scream ripped through his heart. "And damn it, I let her down." His shout not only startled Daniel but Sam as well, who watched as the Colonel slammed his bare foot against the wall in frustration and anger.

"Jack you didn't let her down, you didn't do this to her."

"No Daniel I didn't, but I promised her she would be fine and that we would break out before anything happened to her." O'Neill's voice was so full of anger that Daniel seemed to shrivel against the wall. "I let her down." Sam barely heard his last comment, as his voice was only just a whisper.


End file.
